


Повелитель зомби, или ПГП живых мертвецов

by Regis



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий на Гауде Прайм Эйвон воскрешает свою команду в виде зомби. Они вынуждены повиноваться всем его приказам и не очень-то счастливы по этому поводу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель зомби, или ПГП живых мертвецов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Zombie Master, or PGP of the Living Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



> Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg 
> 
> Предупреждения: зомби, поедание мозгов и другие сцены насилия.

ГАУДА ПРАЙМ, ДЕНЬ СПУСТЯ

– …воскрешение мертвецов…

Эйвон поднял голову. Старая карга трындела без остановки уже много часов: сначала о составляющих травяного чая, что он пил (выслушав, он прекратил его пить), потом углубилась в дебри крайне скучного и практически бесконечного местного фольклора Гауды Прайм, а теперь перешла к своим воображаемым сверхъестественным способностям. Она была хуже Вилы. Дело дошло до того, что он стал всерьез раздумывать, не покинуть ли ему вонючий шатер, рискуя нарваться на федератов, лишь бы оказаться подальше от ее трепотни. Неудивительно, что в итоге он практически перестал слушать. До этого момента.

– Что?

– Воскрешение мертвецов, – повторила она, обрадованная, что добилась от него реакции. – Зомби, милок. Одна из моих специализаций. Как сейчас помню случай, когда старый фермер Зоткинс…

– Ты можешь воскрешать мертвых? – в голосе Эйвона звучали лишь насмешка и неверие. И никаких глупых ноток надежды. Абсолютно никаких.

Она беззубо ощерилась.  
– Скептик, да? Глянь-ка на это, сынок!

С удивительным для такого скрюченного тела проворством она потянулась вверх и сняла с колышка на стене тушку мелкого млекопитающего, которая, вероятно, висела тут, чтобы закончить свои дни в кастрюле. Или для каких-то иных целей, знать которые Эйвону совершенно не хотелось.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но старуха бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.  
– Молчи! Сиди и не вмешивайся. Мне нужно сконцентрироваться.

Так что он просто сидел и потрясенно смотрел, как она нараспев бормочет что-то над трупиком зверька, потом, вытащив грязный нож, ловко делает неглубокий разрез на собственном пальце и, по кругу очертив крошечными каплями крови пушистое тельце, продолжает свои причитания. И наконец, откинувшись назад, издает низкий стон, закатив глаза так, что видны лишь одни белки.

Закончив, старуха снова улыбнулась Эйвону и, вытерев окровавленный палец о подол своего платья, которое легко могло бы выиграть спор с ножом, кто из них грязнее, с заметным удовлетворением сказала:  
– Ну что? Выкусил, мистер Скептик?

Он уставился на все еще мертвое животное.

Которое дернулось.

Старуха ухмыльнулась. Эйвон задержал дыхание. Существо вновь дернулось, покачало своей мохнатой головой, неустойчиво встало на ноги и, пошатываясь, побрело к выходу из шатра.

Эйвон поставил на стол давно забытую чашку, старательно игнорируя легкую дрожь в руке.  
– Ты можешь сделать это с человеческим существом?

– Конечно, могу. Хотя с людьми куда сложнее. Придется заплатить страшную цену. Которую я платить не желаю.

– Можешь научить меня?

Она оценивающе оглядела его.  
– Сдается мне, ты как раз из тех, кто способен научиться. При условии, что ты готов заплатить требуемую цену.

– Какую же?

– Ну, для начала потребуется человеческое жертвоприношение.

Если она ожидала, что он хотя бы моргнет в ответ, ее постигло разочарование.  
– И?

– И это будет стоить тебе половины твоей души.

Он мрачно улыбнулся.  
– Не уверен, что у меня осталось так много.

Ее колючие глазки впились в него.  
– Я бы сказала, примерно столько у тебя и осталось, – она рассеяно посасывала свой пострадавший палец, не отводя от Эйвона цепкого взгляда. – Сказать по правде, из-за этого тебе даже будет легче.

– Тогда, – сказал он, улыбаясь именно той улыбкой, что ожидаешь от человека с половиной души, – научи меня.

– Притормози-ка на минутку, сынок. Остался еще нерешенным вопрос моей оплаты. 

– Чего ты хочешь?

– А что у тебя есть?

Он слегка развел руки в стороны, показывая ей все, что осталось у него во вселенной.

– Сойдет, – решила она. – Давненько в моей постели не было такого ладного парня как ты. В особенности без хлопот с предварительно наложенным заклятьем.

Глядя на ее зловеще ухмыляющееся морщинистое лицо, легко было понять, почему.

Эйвон пожал плечами и стал расстегивать тунику. Почему бы и нет? Он был близок с куда более отвратительными существами, чем она.

И не то чтобы ему было чем заняться еще. 

 

ПЯТЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

Комнату с трупами охранял лишь один федерат. Для замысла Эйвона ситуация была идеальной. Использовав довольно… необычный метод искусства быть невидимым, которому научила его старуха (и изо всех сил стараясь не вспоминать деталей оплаты за обучение), он подкрался сзади к ничего не подозревавшему федерату и эффективно отправил того в бессознательное состояние.

Потом Эйвон затащил тело в комнату и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы захватчики бывшей базы Блейка до поры оставались в неведении о его на ней присутствии.

Эйвон внимательно осмотрел комнату. Пять кроватей. Пять трупов. Пять знакомых трупов.

Пять весьма зловонных знакомых трупов. Казалось, уж Федерация могла бы установить здесь какую-то замораживающую технику. Он надеялся, что это не станет проблемой.

Взгляд одного из трупов был устремлен прямо на него.

– Проклятье, Блейк, не смотри на меня так. Я исправляю всё, разве нет? – он понял, что разговаривает с мертвецом, и остановился, почувствовав себя неловко. С другой стороны, если ему повезет, к этому придется привыкнуть.

Эйвон вытащил из сапога нож и с ворчаньем поставил бессознательного федерата на ноги. Потом глубоко вздохнул… и перерезал мужчине горло.

Хриплым голосом он начал нараспев бормотать заученные слова и, взяв федерата за ноги, медленно волочить того по комнате, очерчивая вокруг кроватей круг струей яркой артериальной крови.

Замкнув круг, он откинул труп за его пределы и, не прерывая ритуального песнопения, сильно закатил глаза вверх. Он не был уверен, что старая ведьма не пошутила над ним, настаивая на этой конкретной части обряда, но как бы смешно и нелепо он себя в этот момент не чувствовал, рисковать не стал. По крайней мере, у него был немалый опыт по части закатывания глаз, после всех тех раз, когда его вырубали ударом по голове.

Когда он вновь взглянул вокруг, тела шевелились. Одно за другим они поднялись на ноги и уставились на него пустыми глазами животных.

– Мозги… – прошипел Таррант.

Остальные тотчас к нему присоединились.  
– Мозги… Мозги… Мозги…

– Да, – сказал Эйвон. В нем не была страха. Эти трупы не могли причинить ему вред. Они будут подчиняться ему. Он был их повелителем.

– Да, – повторил он, широко отворяя дверь. – Убивайте!

Они не нуждались в поощрении и едва не оторвали друг от друга конечности, столкнувшись в проеме двери в своем поспешном стремлении выбраться из комнаты.

Очень скоро он услышал крики. И выстрелы. И еще крики. И крайне неприятные чавкающие звуки.

Так вот что можно получить в обмен на половину души. Неплохая сделка, решил он. Куда лучше, чем то, что он получил за первую половину.

Он даже не чувствовал в себе никаких перемен.

Почти.

Улыбнувшись, Эйвон вышел из комнаты, чтобы посмотреть на результаты бойни. 

 

СЕМЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

Эйвон и его армия зомби сидели за столом и завтракали. Эйвон ел свою еду молча, стараясь не приглядываться к содержимому их тарелок. Остальные, со своей стороны, в основном старались делать то же самое, но с гораздо меньшим успехом.

И, конечно же, здесь был Вила.

– Я не могу есть это!

Эйвон спокойно поднес вилку ко рту и прожевал еду.  
– Почему нет?

– Почему нет? Почему нет? Потому что это человеческий мозг, Эйвон, вот почему!

– И совсем не первый, который ты ешь, – заметил Эйвон вполне резонно. – Я лично наблюдал, как ты оторвал головы по крайней мере четырем федератам сразу после своего воскрешения.

Трупно-зеленая кожа Вилы стала еще зеленее.  
– Это было… совсем другое! Я не был тогда в здравом уме!

– Ну, если ты хочешь в нем оставаться – хотя здравость его вызывает сомнения – тебе придется привыкнуть к своей диете. Мы уже проходили это, Вила. Без регулярного потребления человеческого черепно-мозгового вещества ты начнешь разлагаться – ну, куда сильнее, чем уже разложился. А твои мыслительные способности будут серьезно нарушены, чего ты никак не можешь себе позволить. Куда уж дальше-то.

– К несчастью, Вила, – сказал Таррант, подцепив вилкой кусочек мозгов и с отвращением глядя на него, – судя по всему, он прав.

– Заткнись, Таррант, – в унисон воскликнули оба спорящих.

Рот Тарранта захлопнулся с громким щелчком, и он метнул в сторону Эйвона убийственный взгляд. Дэйна и Сулин переглянулись. Блейк, все еще находящийся под властью приказа предыдущего дня «не разговаривай со мной», молча встал из-за стола и вышел из комнаты.

Эйвон лишь улыбнулся.  
– Конечно, если ты хочешь вновь обратиться в безмозглое хищное животное, каким был, когда я воскресил тебя, продолжай голодать. Результаты могут оказаться забавными.

Вила уставился на сырую серовато-красную массу в своей тарелке, представляющую собой его завтрак, и сглотнул.  
– Могу я, по крайней мере, промочить горло спиртным, чтобы избавиться от вкуса?

– Прямо с утра? К тому же, ты не сможешь метаболизировать алкоголь.

Вила бросил на него страдальческий взгляд.

– Задумайся о вероятности того, что этот конкретный мозг вполне мог принадлежать тому, кто убил тебя. Может такая мысль улучшит твое самочувствие, – Эйвон бессердечно ухмыльнулся. – Считай это высшей справедливостью.

Вила взял вилку в руку, посмотрел на тарелку, перевел взгляд на Эйвона, и снова на тарелку. И отложил вилку в сторону.

– Эйвон! – жалобно взвыл он. – Я не могу! Не заставляй меня! Я не могу!

– Вила, – тон Эйвона был таким рассудительным, что Вила посмотрел на него с надеждой. – Заткнись и ешь свои мозги.

Рука Вилы дернулась, схватила вилку, подцепила большой липкий кусок с тарелки и ловко закинула его в беспомощно раскрытый рот.

Эйвон улыбнулся.

– Прошу меня простить, – сказала Дэйна. – Кажется, я вполне сыта. 

 

ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ

– На колени, Блейк.

Блейк, конечно, пытался сопротивляться. Он никогда не признавал над собой власти Федерации, и будь он проклят, если признает власть Эйвона.

И всё равно упал на колени.

– Эйвон, ты же не думаешь…

– Заткнись!

Его рот закрылся сам по команде Эйвона, но острый взгляд ясно выражал тысячи непроизнесенных слов.

Эйвон лишь ухмыльнулся.  
– Какой неожиданный поворот, правда? Ты подчиняешься моим приказам. Возможно, во вселенной всё же существует справедливость.

На скулах Блейка заиграли желваки.

Эйвон посмотрел на него сверху вниз, его улыбка стала холодной.  
– Да, это справедливо, Блейк. После всего, через что я прошел из-за тебя, после всего, что я сделал для тебя, ты мне должен. И я намерен взыскать этот долг.

Блейк едва ли нуждался в словах, чтобы выразить всё, что думал об этом утверждении.

Эйвон рассмеялся, словно ребенок, получивший новую игрушку. Волна паники окатила Блейка. Он готов был поспорить, что Эйвон был из тех детей, которые разбирают игрушки, чтобы посмотреть, как они работают.

– Теперь я твой повелитель. Я создал тебя. Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе велю.

Блейк закатил глаза, ясно показывая свое отношение к пафосным заявлениям. Эйвон вещал, словно злодей из дешевого мелодраматического головида.

Эйвон протянул руку и, запустив пальцы в тусклые волосы Блейка, заставил того склонить голову.  
– Не сопротивляйся, – приказал он как раз в тот момент, когда нервная система Блейка отдала противоположный приказ. Два импульса сошлись в короткой конвульсивной схватке, пока нервная система Блейка не вспомнила, что мертва, и не сдалась. Никому нельзя доверять в эти дни.

Эйвон выпростал руку из волос Блейка и уперся ею в собственное бедро. И потом демонстративно двинул им вперед с очевидным намеком.

– Всё, что я прикажу.

Блейк метнул в его сторону «ты, должно быть, шутишь» взгляд.

– О да, – Эйвон определенно наслаждался происходящим. Он мурлыкал, словно кот, добравшийся до сметаны.

Ох, плохой образ.

– Я могу заставить тебя сделать это. Я заставлю тебя сделать это.

Блейку было любопытно, специально ли Эйвон подкидывал ему столько возможностей блеснуть ответным остроумием, лишив его этого шанса проклятой командой «заткнуться». И этот факт был куда более раздражающим нежели сексуальное унижение, которому явно собирался подвергнуть его Эйвон. Иметь в запасе поистине смертельную ответную ремарку и не иметь возможности ее использовать – до обидного нечестно.

– Для начала, – сказал Эйвон, млея от самодовольства, – поцелуй мои ботинки.

И Блейк подчинился. Словно это что-то доказывало. Затем поднял голову, стараясь вложить в свой взгляд всю непокорность и дерзость, какие только мог выразить.

И увидел, что Эйвон смотрит на свой ботинок так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

Они оба на мгновенье уставились на кусочек плоти, прилипший к носку ботинка. Блейк нерешительно дотронулся до лица, не в силах подавить несколько истерическую мысль, что все, что он так хотел высказать Эйвону, сорвалось с его губ буквально вместе с самой губой. И решил, что возможно и к лучшему, что сейчас он говорить не мог.

У Эйвона вырвался нервный смешок.  
– Но если подумать, я еще не готов присоединить некрофилию к списку моих пороков.

Блейк улыбнулся. Эйвон вздрогнул.

– Убирайся отсюда, Блейк.

Это был приказ, против которого Блейк совсем не возражал. Он охотно встал, повернулся и вышел, оставив Эйвона в одиночестве чистить свой ботинок и осознавать, что, в принципе, старая цыганка выглядела не так уж и плохо… 

 

ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

– Так просто не может продолжаться! – мертвенно-бледное лицо Тарранта слегка порозовело от негодования.

– Таррант прав, – громкий голос Сулин заглушил одобряющий гул остальных. – С Эйвоном всегда сложно было иметь дело, но на сей раз он зашел на несколько световых лет дальше обычного.

– Он заставил меня работать на его захваченном корабле день и ночь всю прошлую неделю, – продолжил Таррант. – Он позволил мне ненадолго прерваться, так что я смог оказаться здесь сегодня, лишь после того, как я убедил его, что начну разлагаться и протекать прямо в двигатели, если он не будет время от времени отпускать меня на мозго-перекус.

– По крайней мере, он не превратил тебя в своего персонального раба! Убирай за ним, прислуживай ему, выполняй все его капризы… «Вила, подай! Вила, принеси! Где мой завтрак, Вила? Почисти мои кожаные брюки, Вила! Расколоти пару голов федератов, Вила!» А вы знаете, как мерзко воняют мертвые федераты?

– Хватит, Вила, – вмешалась Дэйна. – Мы все поняли!

– Абсолютная власть, – вставил Блейк, которому сегодня было позволено говорить. – Она абсолютно развратила Эйвона.

– Не то чтобы в случае Эйвона это заняло много времени, – добавил Таррант.

– Мне не нравится быть зомби, Блейк! – продолжил нытье Вила. – Меня тошнит от поедания мозгов и я боюсь, что в один прекрасный день Эйвон прикажет мне прыгнуть со скалы просто ради смеха, и все мои лучшие части отвалятся! И я даже не могу утопить свои проблемы в стаканчике сомы!

– Вынуждена согласиться с Вилой, – вздохнула Дэйна. – Как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать. Хотя… – злая улыбка скользнула по ее губам. – Должна признать, что в идее о мести из могилы есть определенное очарование. Если Эйвон позволит мне, я получу огромное удовольствие, съев мозг Севелан.

– Давайте не будем браться за все сразу, – сказал Блейк. – Сейчас вопрос в том, что нам делать с Эйвоном?

– Думаю, на самом деле ты хочешь спросить, как нам убить его?

– Сулин! – шокированно воскликнула Дэйна.

– Мне тоже не по нраву эта мысль, Дэйна, но будем реалистами…

– Нет, – прервал ее Блейк. – Нет. Хватит с нас убийств. Даже если б это было возможно.

– Никогда не слышал выражение «око за око», Блейк? – язвительно заметил Таррант.

Блейк кинул в его сторону мрачный взгляд, и Таррант снова погрузился в молчание.

– Нет, – повторил Блейк. – Мы не будем убивать его. Но Таррант прав: так не может продолжаться дальше. Даже Федерация никогда не обладала таким контролем над людьми.

– Если ты по-прежнему считаешь нас людьми, – вставила Сулин.

Блейк проигнорировал ее.  
– Мы должны найти источник его власти.

– О, это просто! – воскликнул Вила. – Его научила всему какая-то старуха, он сам рассказывал. Где-то высоко в горах.

– Погоди-ка, – удивилась Сулин. – Старая ведьма? В шатре?

– Ты ее знаешь? – жадно спросил Блейк.

– Я знаю про нее, – ответила Сулин. – Все на ГП знают. Ею там пугают детей. Один раз я ее даже видела, издалека. Я развернулась и убежала. Мне было шесть.

Она нахмурилась.  
– Хотя это не может быть та же самая женщина. Ей было лет сто уже тогда.

– Если она может научить, как воскрешать мертвых, – рационально заметила Дэйна, – то не нам судить, как долго она может жить.

– Сулин, – сказал Блейк. – Ты знаешь, где найти эту женщину?

Сулин пожала плечами.  
– Я знаю, откуда начать поиски.

– Отлично, – Блейк улыбнулся. – Значит, мы знаем, каков наш следующий шаг. Так или иначе, но мы сломим контроль Эйвона над нами.

– Над чем ты хихикаешь? – спросил Таррант, подозрительно уставившись на Вилу, который действительно хихикал.

– Ну, это прямо игра слов, разве нет? – вид у Вилы был отвратительно самодовольный. – Живые мертвецы…

– Не продолжай! – громко охнула Дэйна, предвидя окончание фразы.

– …восстали!

И Вила ловко увернулся от гаечного ключа, брошенного в него Таррантом.

 

ШЕСТНАДЦАТЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

Старуха вышла из своего шатра, как только Сулин, Блейк и Вила достигли вершины холма.

– Значит, он добрался до вас довольно поздно, – сказала она, когда они подошли к ней. – Полагаю, этого нельзя было избежать.

– Ты знаешь, кто мы? – спросил Блейк.

– Я знаю, чьи вы, – она внимательно осмотрела его сверху донизу оценивающим взглядом. – Хм-м. Однако аура хорошая и сильная. Отличная работа.

И отвернувшись от Блейка, она обратила свое внимание на Вилу, аккуратно взяв его за подбородок, стала изучающе разглядывать мышечную ткань его лица. Он нервно улыбнулся ей.

– И динамика тоже хорошая. Почти никакой разболтанности, отличный мышечный контроль, – она отпустила подбородок Вилы и широко улыбнулась ему, что было, если это возможно, еще более тревожащим, чем ее взгляд. – Он все-таки закатывал глаза!

– Причина, по которой мы нашли тебя… – начал Блейк.

– Причина, по которой вы нашли меня, – бесцеремонно прервала его она, – то, что вам не нравится быть живыми мертвецами. Верно?

– Верно! – с энтузиазмом согласился Вила.

– Фактически… – снова начал Блейк.

Она снова оборвала его.  
– Люди! Их невозможно удовлетворить. Нет, быть немертвыми недостаточно хорошо для них. Они хотят быть живыми. Им неважно, что немертвыми быть лучше, чем мертвыми, какими были и вы. Нет, они хотят всего. Никакой благодарности, только жадность. Дай, дай, дай!

– Сколько? – сухо спросила Сулин.

– Мне нравится твой стиль, девица! Очень прямолинейный, – она искоса взглянула на Сулин. – Постой. Я же тебя знаю. Ты та мелкая девчонка, что убежала в слезах!

Казалось, Сулин не могла решить, смутиться ей или удивиться, и в итоге остановила выбор на привычной хладнокровной отчужденности.  
– Сколько? – повторила она.

– Дело-то не в деньгах, милая. Дело в том, что ваш причудливо-образованный хозяин назвал бы «энтропией». Труп есть труп. Можно заставить его встать и ходить, но нельзя снова сделать живым. По крайней мере, мне такая магия неизвестна.

– Значит, мы останемся такими? – простонал Вила. – Навсегда?

– Ну-ну, – она сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. – Уверена, что со временем ты привыкнешь к этому, мой мальчик.

Она снова пристально вгляделась в его лицо.  
– Может, нам удастся чуток привести тебя в порядок. Наложим чары консервации, уберем зелень с глазных яблок…

– На самом деле, – сказал Блейк своим самым лучшим «я контролирую ситуацию» голосом, напрочь заглушая радостно-позитивный ответ Вилы, – мы хотим узнать, как разрушить контроль Эйвона над нами.

– Ах. Так, значит, вас вовсе не физическое состояние беспокоит, да? А гейс.

Казалось, что в голосе ее прозвучало одобрение.

– Что? – Вила недоуменно нахмурил брови.

– Гейс, милок! – громко повторила она, хлопнув его по плечу с неожиданной силой. – Необходимость подчиняться вашему хозяину.

– Эйвон нам не хозяин, – огрызнулся Блейк.

– Нет, хозяин. И это приводит вас в бешенство, правда? Но воскресил вас он и потому имеет над вами власть. Основное правило некромантии. Тут уж ничего не попишешь.

– Значит, мы ничего не можем сделать? – спросила Сулин, поглаживая свое оружие. Ее пальцы просто зудели от желания пристрелить Эйвона, гейс там или не гейс.

Глаза старухи на мгновенье потеряли фокус, и она замерла на месте.

– Эй, леди? – наконец сказал Вила, водя рукой перед ее глазами. – Леди? С вами все хорошо?

Ее глаза снова сфокусировались, и она бросила на Вилу взгляд, способный расплавить лед.  
– Конечно, со мной все хорошо! Просто задумалась, вот и все.  
Она повернулась к Блейку.  
– Ладно, – грубо сказала она, – есть еще кое-что, что ты должен знать о некромантии. Если хочешь снять заклятье, нужно вернуть некроманту то, что тот отдал, когда налагал его. Так?

– Поверю тебе на слово, – сказал Блейк с ноткой удивления в голосе.

– Смышленый парень. Слушай дальше. Дело в том, что половина души, которую пожертвовал ваш Эйвон…

– Что!?

Она смерила Блейка гневным взглядом, недовольная тем, что ее прервали.  
– Половина его души, – рявкнула она. – Половина души. Стандартная цена для такого рода сделок. Дело в том, что он отдал ее, чтобы оживить вас, и если вы вернете ее обратно, то снова станете обычными неходячими трупами. А быть живым мертвецом все же лучше, чем просто мертвецом, как я уже говорила раньше. Думаю, что совсем не этого вы хотите. Да и вряд ли он захочет ее назад после того, как она была использована для вашего оживления. Половина души, оскверненная таким видом черной магии, гораздо хуже, чем отсутствие души.

– Но? – с надеждой спросил Вила.

Она улыбнулась и ущипнула его за щеку.  
– Но, зомби-парень, одна половина души человека ничуть не хуже другой, а ваш Эйвон оставил обрывки своей повсюду. Верните их ему и тогда… – она подмигнула.

– И ты можешь сделать это для нас? – с сомненьем спросила Сулин.

– Я могу научить вас, как сделать это самим, – объяснила ведьма. – Я слишком стара, чтобы шататься по галактике и собирать кусочки души. К тому же, кто будет кормить моих ящериц?

– Спасибо, – сказал Блейк, облегченье и признательность слышались в его голосе.

– Не спеши меня благодарить, – сказала она, метнув веселый взгляд в сторону Сулин. Она еще раз тщательно оглядела Блейка сверху донизу и затем покачала головой. – Не будь ты так сильно разложен, я бы взяла с тебя ту же плату, что и с твоего хозяина. Но коли так… – она беззубо ухмыльнулась. – Я возьму деньгами.

Блейк улыбнулся и начал рыться в карманах. 

 

СЕМНАДЦАТЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

Вила, вопреки своим заявлениям, ухитрился получить больше свободы от Эйвона, чем другие. По сути, ему было позволено ходить по базе везде, где хотелось. Поэтому именно он и отправился объяснять то, что они узнали, остальным.

И они смотрели на него теперь так, словно он выжил из ума.

– То есть мы должны отправиться на поиски обрывков души Эйвона? – Дэйна никак не могла заставить себя воспринять его слова всерьез.

– Лично я был немного удивлен, что у него она вообще была, – ответил Вила. – Но именно в этом смысл, да.

– И она ожидала, что мы этому поверим, эта твоя странная старуха?

– Ты не видел ее, Таррант! Она была… жуткая. Если она сказала, что может поместить половину души Эйвона обратно, я ей верю!

– Ну, – медленно произнесла Дэйна. – Мы из первых рук знаем, что какая-то сила у нее точно есть. Ведь мы прямое тому доказательство, – она вытянула перед собой руки, с гримасой глядя на рыхлую сероватую кожу. – Я еще слышала поразительные вещи о докторах-ведунах на Сарране, хоть называй это магией, хоть нет.

– Возможно, ты права, – согласился Таррант. – Но мне сложно поверить, что мы будем творить волшебство… да вообще делать что-либо… вот с этим!

Все трое уставились на предметы, принесенные Вилой. Даже он вынужден был признать, что они не впечатляли. Он взял в руки вилкообразную ветку, прочистил горло и начал говорить тоном, который считал лекторским (конечно же, в корне отличавшимся от лекторского тона Эйвона, заставлявшего аудиторию отчаянно желать оказаться в любом другом месте, предпочтительнее всего там, где люди не считают вас слишком глупыми для того, чтобы жить).

– Это локатор кусочков души. Вроде волшебного… волшебной…

– Волшебной лозы? – нетерпеливо прервала его Дэйна.

– Ну, вроде того. Только для душ. Хватаешься за концы, говоришь магические слова, и она показывает туда, где находится часть души Эйвона. Работает и со звездными картами тоже. Нужно лишь поднести ее к карте и записать координаты места, на которую она укажет!

– И я так понимаю, это контейнер для пойманных кусочков души? – Таррант улыбнулся. Его белые зубы неприятно блеснули на фоне склизких черных десен.

– Да, верно! – Вила поднес к глазам предмет, о котором шла речь. На вид это была совершенно обычная стеклянная банка с отвинчивающейся крышкой, за исключением (милосердно не отождествляемой) крохотной косточки на грязной нитке, перетянутой поперек горла банки. – Нить для того, чтобы уже пойманные части души не могли выбраться наружу раньше времени. По правде, я не знаю, зачем еще и кость, но старуха велела ее не трогать.

– Хорошо, Вила, – сказал Таррант с подчеркнутым терпением. – Я схожу за звездными картами. Почему бы тебе не показать нам, как это работает?

** 

Несколько минут спустя рабочий стол Тарранта был очищен от деталей разобранного гипердвигателя, и на нем были раскатаны огромные печатные копии звездных карт, спасенных со «Скорпиона».

– Давай, Вила, – зубы снова сверкнули. – Твори свое волшебство!

– Ну, была не была, – Вила прочистил горло, крепко ухватил лозу обеими руками, поднес ее к карте и медленно начал нараспев произносить бессмысленные слоги. Он был горд собой. Он заучивал слова все утро, тихо шепча их себе под нос, и теперь был абсолютно уверен, что знает их наизусть.

Минуту ничего не происходило.

Дэйна мягко подала голос.  
– Вила, ты уверен, что…

И затем Вила громко взвизгнул, когда волшебная лоза резко дернулась вверх, едва не вывернув ему руки из суставов, и, вибрируя, указала не на звездную карту, а прямо на дальнюю стену.

Дэйна фыркнула.  
– Не сработало!

– Нет, сработало, – почти шепотом сказал Таррант. – Знаешь, что находится в этом направлении, Дэйна?

Вила выпустил лозу из рук. На мгновенье та зависла в воздухе, мелко подрагивая, прежде чем с глухим стуком упасть на пол.  
– Контрольный пункт, – испуганно прошептал он. 

**

Всю кровь здесь давно отмыли. Вила прекрасно знал это, потому что как раз ему и пришлось этим заниматься. Он надеялся никогда больше не переступать порог этой комнаты, и Тарранту и Дэйне пришлось практически насильно тащить его сюда.

– Хорошо, Вила. Попробуй снова, – Таррант сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь унять дрожь. Когда-то ему казалось, что слова из старой пословицы «будто кто-то прошел по твоей могиле» были лишь суеверием.

Вила трясущимися руками ухватился за тонкую лозу и начал быстрым шепотом декламировать заклинание. Лоза дернулась в его руках и указала прямо на середину комнаты.

Он сглотнул.  
– Значит, именно здесь.

– Полагаю, удивляться тут нечему, – вздохнул Таррант.

– Но ведь для Эйвона все сложилось чудесно, разве нет? – в голосе Вилы прозвучала неожиданная горечь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – возмутилась Дэйна.

– Он получил удовольствие, пристрелив Блейка… и ни малейшего чувства вины за содеянное. Потому что все «исправил»! Немного черной магии, и все сложилось наилучшим образом! Теперь у него есть то, что он всегда хотел: кучка «друзей», ловящих каждое его слово, всегда выполняющих все, что он скажет, и неспособных предать его.

– Это то, что мы делаем сейчас? – расстроенно спросила Дэйна. – Предаем его?

– Нет! Мы ему помогаем. Возвращаем то, что он потерял, – Таррант сделал паузу. – По крайней мере, часть того, что он потерял. Если, конечно, верить, что это сработает. – Он грустно усмехнулся. – Никогда бы не подумал, что захочу вернуть Эйвона времен базы на Ксеноне, но он точно был лучше текущей версии.

Он повернулся к Виле, с видимым трудом возвращая свои мысли к текущему делу.  
– Хорошо. И что нам делать теперь?

– Не знаю. Наверное, открыть банку.

Дэйна, в руках которой находилась банка, опустила на нее взгляд и пожала плечами.  
– Ладно. Тогда поехали! – она отвинтила крышку.

Раздался крик. По крайней мере, нечто похожее на крик. И на стремительный поток воздуха, и на… Ну, нечто такое, что сложно было описать. Волна эмоции пронеслась над ними, болезненная и сладостная, и слишком быстрая, чтобы испытать ее полностью.  
Дэйна закрыла банку и изумленно уставилась на нее. В ней что-то было.

 

ВОСЕМНАДЦАТЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

– Значит, это часть души Эйвона, – сказал Блейк, вглядываясь в банку. Внутри клубилось что-то темное и светящееся, словно жидкий дым, и бессмысленно билось о стеклянные стенки.

– Примерно такая, как я и ожидал, – заявил Вила. – Изворотливая и темная, и на нее больно смотреть.

– Кажется, что она пытается вырваться наружу, – прокомментировала Дэйна. – Не думаю, что ей нравится быть запертой.

– Я не удивлен, – сказал Блейк с мимолетной грустной улыбкой. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по стеклу. Пойманный обрывок души замер под его прикосновением. Несколько секунд Блейк нежно гладил его через стекло, затем убрал руку. Несчастный обрывок стал биться о стенки с еще большей яростью, чем прежде.

Блейк мрачно оглядел присутствующих.  
– Следующая цель, – решительно сказал он.

Звездную карту развернули вновь, и в этот раз, когда Вила закончил бормотать заклинание, лоза чуть дернулась в его руках и мягко потянула его за собой по карте, пока не замерла у точки, обозначенной лишь символом звездной системы и набором координат.

– Они кажутся мне смутно знакомыми, – заметил Таррант. Блейк нетерпеливо заглядывал через его плечо, пока тот идентифицировал планету.

– Малодаар? – спросил он, явно впервые услышав это название.

Вила тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Таррант и Дэйна бросили на него сочувственные взгляды, а лицо Сулин озарила жуткая улыбка.  
– Ну, не знаю, Вила. Я думала, ты будешь польщен.

Вила сделал неприличный жест в ее сторону, даже не отняв рук от глаз.

 

ТРИ НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ

− Все ремонтные работы завершены, − отчитался Таррант. – И я закончил установку двигателя. Твой корабль… − он намеренно чуть раздраженно сделал ударение на слове «твой» – готов к космическим полетам.

− Хорошо, − отозвался Эйвон, лениво откидываясь назад на удобном стуле в комнате, бывшей когда-то кабинетом Блейка.

− Но есть еще кое-что.

− Да? – в голосе Эйвона звучала скука, словно Таррант отвлекал его от более занимательных занятий, вроде отдания приказа Виле полировать ему сапоги.

Таррант сделал глубокий вдох.  
− Да. Я уверен на сто процентов, что успешно справился с ремонтом. – И что за адова работа это была! Но гипердвигатель «Скорпиона» был настолько уникальным, что стоил всех мучений по встраиванию его в новый корабль. − Но у меня есть некоторые сомнения по поводу совместимости двигателя доктора Плакстона с данным конкретным типом корабля. Есть вероятность… очень небольшая, но есть… что отдача от главных двигателей может срезонировать с гипердвигателем, и это уничтожит корабль. Боюсь, единственный способ проверить – устроить испытательный полет. И достаточно долгий. По меньшей мере, четырех или пятидневный, чтобы постепенно довести используемую энергию до максимального уровня.

Что по совершенно случайному стечению обстоятельств как раз составляло время полета туда и обратно на Малодаар.

Эйвон нахмурился.  
− Правда? Ну, тогда, тебе придется совершить этот полет.

− Мне? О, ну, конечно же, мне. Разве ты подвергнешь риску собственную шею, Эйвон, когда у тебя есть для этого армия рабов!

Таррант едва сдержался, чтобы не скрестить пальцы за спиной на удачу, воспоминание о последнем разговоре с Блейком вертелось у него в голове. Блейк оказался настоящим кладезем полезной информации по манипулированию Эйвоном.  
− Реверсивная психология может сработать, – заявил он, − главное не переборщить. Заставь его думать, что твои собственные причины эгоистичны и неразумны и он, скорее всего, придет в восторг, поступая наперекор тебе.

− Теперь я понимаю, почему он предпочитает, чтобы ты молчал, − ответил тогда изумленный Таррант. – Но ведь очевидно, что сейчас я знаю, как иметь дело с Эйвоном, лучше тебя.

Блейк поморщился. Упс.

Так или иначе, но сейчас Таррант узнает, был ли он прав. Холодная улыбка на лице Эйвона вселяла надежду.

− Ты – пилот, Таррант.

− Ты имеешь в виду, что меня легко заменить! – Таррант вдруг понял, что его негодование было не таким уж и наигранным.

− Считай, как тебе больше нравится. Функционирующий скоростной корабль может оказаться жизненно необходимым для безопасности нас всех, если Федерация надумает сюда вернуться. Думаю, стоит рискнуть. Тем более, если вероятность неудачи так ничтожна, как ты утверждаешь.

− Ты не можешь ожидать, что я проведу четырехдневный испытательный полет в одиночку!

− Хорошо. Возьми с собой Вилу, − Эйвон улыбнулся этой своей нездоровой улыбкой. – Его почти так же легко заменить, как и тебя.

− Это приказ? – процедил Таррант сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Мистер Повелитель Зомби, сэр?

− Да. А теперь убирайся.

Самодовольный ублюдок. Поделом ему будет, если они взорвутся, прихватив с собой его драгоценный гипердвигатель и лишив двух пятых отряда зомби-рабов и всего, что осталось от той темной искалеченной субстанции, которую просто смешно было называть душой.

Таррант был так взбешен, что не мог даже в полной мере порадоваться своей ошеломляющей победе в Олимпийских играх по манипулированию Эйвоном.

Так что он пошел, схватил банку с фрагментом души и тряс до тех пор, пока ее содержимое не стало болотно-серым и не начало отчаянно биться о стекло. Это было мелочно, но он почувствовал себя лучше.

Потом он дождался Вилу в Главном Штабе Фронта Освобождения Зомби (также известном как спальня Блейка. Она была отведена под штаб, потому что, помимо избегаемого всеми контрольного пункта, оказалась единственной комнатой, к которой Эйвон испытывал странную неприязнь и которую никогда не посещал), и поделился с ним хорошими новостями.

Стоит ли говорить, что Вила был совсем не рад.  
− Почему я?

− Потому что, по словам Эйвона, ты почти такой же заменимый, как и я, − с горечью ответил Таррант.

− Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня возвращаться туда, Таррант. Возьми кого-нибудь другого!

− Послушай, Вила. Сам бы я тебя не взял, ты же знаешь. Но Эйвон приказал мне взять с собой тебя, так что у меня просто нет выбора. Ты отправишься со мной, даже если для этого мне придется связать тебя и принести на корабль, хочется мне этого или нет. Так что нет никакого смысла возражать.

− Но зачем нам вообще туда отправляться?

− Вила…

− Нет, Таррант, теперь ты меня послушай, – на лице Вилы появилась отчаянная надежда. − У нас уже есть кусочек его души, верно? И довольно крупный.

Он нащупал банку в ящике стола Блейка, и, вытащив ее, поднес к лицу Тарранта.  
− Видишь? Заполняет почти половину контейнера! Разве этого недостаточно? Прокрадемся в его комнату, пока он спит, и, − он пожал плечами, − вернем ему душу.

− Потому что, − подчеркнуто терпеливо ответил Таррант, − нужна целая половина души, чтобы разрушить его власть над нами. Ты что, забыл? Один кусок не сработает!

− Хорошо, ладно-ладно, но что если нам как-нибудь вернуть ему сначала этот кусочек? Это могло бы сделать его, ты знаешь, менее злобным. И тогда я, быть может, уговорил бы его не отправлять меня…

− О, это прекрасная идея, Вила, – яркая улыбка стала расцветать на лице Вилы, но тотчас поблекла, когда Таррант продолжил самым саркастически-ядовитым тоном, каким только мог. – Предупредим его о нашем плане заранее, чтобы он смог приказать нам прекратить. Блестяще! Или ты думаешь, он не заметит, что внезапно получил обратно приличный кусок своей души?

− Ладно-ладно, – угрюмо пробурчал Вила. – Просто мысль пришла в голову. Нельзя винить человека за попытку.

− Нет, можно, – возразил Таррант, улыбаясь. – Давай, не расклеивайся. Нам нужно еще собрать вещи, – он протянул руку и щелкнул по банке, с весельем понаблюдав, как закружилось ее содержимое, снова спрятал ее в стол.

Он повернулся к Виле и дал выражению своего лица чуть смягчиться, испытывая великодушие победителя.

− Я знаю, как это сложно для тебя, – сказал он с искренним сочувствием в голосе. – Но это необходимо. И, по крайней мере, так он точно ничего не заподозрит… 

**

Они явно что-то замышляли. Эйвон почти отмахнулся от этих мыслей, но даже его абсолютная уверенность в новообретенной силе оказалась неспособна побороть природную подозрительность, с годами перешедшую в манию. Отдельные взгляды, которыми они обменивались, то, как они старались совместить свои перерывы в работе…  
Казалось бы, сущие мелочи, и, возможно, он не придал бы им никакого значения, если бы не странное чувство, от которого у него чуть кружилась голова и покалывало затылок, появившееся не так давно…

В такой ситуации нужно было доверять своей интуиции. Он решил вызвать Вилу и приказать объяснить, что творится за его спиной. И даже нажал на кнопку внутренней связи…

Нет. Погоди-ка. Снова оно.

Он убрал руку с кнопки, откинувшись назад, закрыл глаза и попытался сфокусироваться на раздражающе нечетком ощущении. Да, определенно, оно снова было здесь: странное, блуждающее на грани его сознания, ставшего более чувствительным благодаря урокам старой ведьмы. Словно что-то внутри него, но при этом вне его. Нечто тревожащее… Или встревоженное? И даже немного болезненное.

Хмм.

Его глаза открылись, полусформировавшиеся мысли обгоняли друг друга в голове. Мрачно улыбнувшись, он ухватился за слабый след, который чувствовал, и пошел по нему…

…и чуть не столкнулся с Таррантом и Вилой, выходящими из комнаты Блейка.

К счастью, они оказались так же погружены в свои мысли, как и он, так что Эйвон успел быстро отступить и завернуть за угол, так и незамеченный ими. У Вилы был несчастный и вороватый вид, а Таррант, казалось, был очень доволен собой. Они точно что-то замышляли. В комнате Блейка?

Не было никакой рациональной причины не входить в комнату, и, сделав над собой усилие, Эйвон вошел внутрь. И тотчас понял, что то, что он чувствовал, находилось здесь. Да, прямо в ящике стола.

Он с первого взгляда понял, что это. Невозможно не узнать собственную душу, как бы причудливо и неэстетично она не смотрелась.

Так, так, так. Значит, вот, что они замышляли.

Игнорируя отчаянные попытки обрывка души разбить стекло и воссоединиться с ним, Эйвон аккуратно поместил контейнер обратно в ящик стола. Улыбнулся. И не стал ничего предпринимать. 

 

ДВАДЦАТЬ ЧЕТЫРЕ ДНЯ СПУСТЯ

Таррант протянул Виле шлем.

− Теперь слушай меня внимательно. Всё, что ты должен делать – это стоять в шлюзе. У тебя магнитные ботинки и привязной трос, так что всё с тобой будет хорошо, несмотря на открытый шлюз. Когда я встану на позицию, согласно координатам, заданным лозой, я тебе просигналю, и ты откроешь банку, – слегка подгнившие губы раздвинулись в ободряющей улыбке. − Все очень просто. Правда же?

− Раз это так просто, почему ты сам этого не сделаешь?

− Потому что я управляю кораблем. Ну, вперед! – Он грубовато толкнул дрожащего Вилу в спину, направляя его в сторону грозно маячащего шлюза.

− Я не шучу, Таррант. Не заставляй меня отправляться туда!

− Да, брось, Вила. Ты уже мертв. Что еще может с тобой случиться?

Вила сглотнул, стараясь не задумываться об этом.

− Мне нужно вернуться в кабину экипажа, Вила. И надень наконец шлем!

Вила машинально подчинился, почти так же, как в последние дни бездумно подчинялся приказам Эйвона. И вот он стоял в шлюзе. Над Малодааром. Именно та ситуация, в которой он всегда мечтал оказаться. Словно кошмаров об этом ему было недостаточно.

Он опустил взгляд на банку. Обрывок души взлетал в ней с каждым движением его трясущихся рук. По-своему гипнотическое зрелище. Интересное. Куда лучше было смотреть на него, чем пялиться в абсолютную пустоту снаружи за открытым внешним люком или на уродливые и смутные очертания планеты под ним.

− Надеюсь, ты оценишь это, Эйвон, − сказал он банке. – Лучше бы тебе поступить именно так. Ох, что я несу? Конечно, он этого не оценит. Эйвон придет в бешенство. Возможно, лишит меня мозгового рациона в отместку. Оно не стоит того. Совершенно. Наш план все равно никогда не сработает. Не знаю, зачем я стою здесь и рискую жизнью. Да. Я не буду делать этого. Развернусь и пойду обратно. Может, Таррант даже и не заметит, что в банке ничего не прибавилось.

− Вила? − голос Тарранта с треском раздался в скафандре Вилы. – Мы приближаемся к нужной точке. Открывай банку… сейчас!

Мгновенье Вила раздумывал, не проигнорировать ли голос и просто отступить назад вглубь корабля, но нет, Таррант всё равно заставил бы его вернуться и сделать это, и был бы потом зол всю дорогу до дома, а Вила уже достаточно натерпелся от Эйвона в последнее время, спасибо большое.

Он неловко ухватился за крышку, его обычно искусные пальцы в перчатках скафандра были неуклюжими и будто чужими.

И банка выскользнула из рук.

− Нет!

− Вила? Что случилось?

− Ну… – он резко потянулся к банке, парящей перед ним в невесомости, и всё же смог ухватить ее.  
− Ничего, Таррант. Просто готовлюсь открыть ее.

− Так давай уже, не мешкай!

− Не мешкай! – шепотом передразнил его Вила. Очень осторожно он открыл крышку. Внезапно что-то очутилось на его смотровом щитке. Он закричал и стал яростно отдирать его от себя, прежде чем понял, что это. Оно липло к нему, черное, аморфное и жуткое, словно смертельная болезнь. Оно судорожно извивалось, словно пытаясь найти в шлеме лазейку и пробиться к нему сквозь нее. Вила чувствовал излучаемые им эмоции: горе, вину и безумное, страстное, отчаянное желание жить. Он закричал снова.

− Вила? – он подпрыгнул и чуть снова не выронил банку, прежде чем понял, что это был всего лишь Таррант.

В отчаянии он поднес к лицу и вторую руку… непреднамеренно приблизив к нему и банку. Обрывок души оторвался от шлема и отлетел чуть назад, и Вила мог бы поклясться в этом, грустно и виновато посмотрел на него… И исчез.

− Вила? – в голосе Тарранта слышна была паника. – Вила? Что с тобой? Ответь мне!

− Я всё еще здесь.

− Ты поймал его?

Он поднес банку к глазам. Содержимого в ней явно прибавилось.

− Поймал, – его голос звучал пискляво и жалко даже для его собственных ушей. – Теперь мы можем вернуться домой? Пожалуйста.

 

ТРИДЦАТЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

«Это просто не может сработать дважды», думал Таррант, и мысль о том, куда он собирался пойти, тяжким грузом ложилась на его небьющееся сердце. «Но я всё же обязан попытаться».

− Эйвон, − заявил он. – Я считаю, что «Кошмару» нужен еще один испытательный полет.

Намалевавший на боку нового космического корабля Эйвона слова «Кошмар из могилы» так и остался неизвестным, но в то же время никто не удосужился их замазать, и абсурдным образом название прижилось.

Эйвон сидел, сложив ноги на Орака, с выражением полного безразличия на лице.  
− Хорошо.

− Понимаешь, мне кажется, что есть еще… − Таррант замолк, прокрутил последнюю фразу Эйвона в голове, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не ослышался, и моргнул.

− Хорошо? Вот так просто?

− Ты пилот, − мягко сказал Эйвон. − Я доверяю твоему мнению. Если ты считаешь, что кораблю нужен еще один испытательный полет, кто я такой, чтобы спорить с тобой?

− О, – отозвался Таррант. Это было самое умное, что пришло ему в голову. Ну, кроме «Кто ты и что ты сделал с Эйвоном?», но эту мысль он предпочел не озвучивать. После минутного замешательства он попытался снова.  
− Так не терпится избавиться от меня?

Эйвон улыбнулся.  
– Да, − возможно, это все объясняло. – Возьми с собой Вилу, если хочешь. – Он поднял руку. – Хотя, нет. Возьми лучше Блейка. Всё равно от него нет особой пользы. Сколько времени тебе понадобится на этот раз?

Таррант быстро произвел в уме необходимые вычисления.  
– Еще пять или шесть дней?

− Хорошо.

− Хорошо, − эхом отозвался Таррант, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и пошел к Блейку сообщить, что они оба отправляются на Терминал.

 

ТРИДЦАТЬ ЧЕТЫРЕ ДНЯ СПУСТЯ

Таррант был удивлен, когда выключатель сработал. Тусклый свет озарил пыль и грязь, пол, усыпанный кусками медицинского оборудования, и зияющую дыру там, где часть стены обрушилась в темный коридор за пределами комнаты.

Куда более интересным оказалось мерцающее изображение, появившееся на экране одной из стен: Блейк, выглядящий гораздо моложе и куда менее разложившимся. Настоящий Блейк, словно загипнотизированный, уставившись на экран, рассеяно вытер жидкость, сочившуюся из шрама на лице.

Таррант покачал головой и снова внимательно осмотрел комнату, словно ожидая увидеть душу Эйвона, висящей где-то тут и выглядящей смущенно. Вместо этого он обнаружил тело.

− Блейк…

Они оба встали у тела, полузаваленного обломками стены. Холодный сухой воздух подземного комплекса оставил его поразительно хорошо сохранившимся. Дикая отчаянная мысль родилась в мозгу Тарранта.

− Блейк, а что если…

Либо труп Калли передал ее способности по чтению мыслей Блейку, либо тот увидел свет нелепой надежды, озаривший лицо Тарранта, и истолковал его верно.  
− Ты готов отдать половину своей души, Таррант? Думаешь, Калли захотела бы этого?

− Нет, − сказал он тихо. − Просто мысль пришла. Не бери в голову, − он подошел и закрыл ей глаза. – Мы должны хотя бы достойно похоронить ее. «По крайней мере, это будет больше, чем получили мы».

Блейк кивнул.  
– Когда мы здесь закончим.

Они застыли на месте, печально глядя на труп еще несколько долгих минут. Внезапно Таррант обнаружил, что мерзкая нечеловеческая часть его сознания размышляет сейчас, насколько хорошо сохранился мозг под черепной коробкой Калли. Его зомби-железы стали выделять слюну, а желудок начало крутить от голода.

− Тогда, ради бога, давай сделаем то, зачем прибыли, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда!

О чем бы ни думал в этот момент Блейк, тут он был полностью согласен с Таррантом. Он уже вытащил банку из своего вместительного кармана и теперь отвинчивал крышку.

Три отдельных обрывка души пронеслось мимо них, один отделился от места рядом с телом Калли, два других прилетели из комнаты дальше по коридору, там, где они смотрели, как гибнет Освободитель, там, где Севелан сказала Эйвону, что Блейк мертв. Все три словно кричали и плакали.

− Я действительно начинаю ненавидеть эту работу, − сказал Таррант, глядя на то, как Блейк завинчивает крышку трясущимися пальцами.

 

СОРОК ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ

Члены Фронта Освобождения Зомби сгрудились над звездной картой, глядя на всем знакомые координаты с лицами, на которых была написана мрачная обреченность (а в случае Вилы – зарождающаяся паника).

Таррант всё равно решил озвучить очевидное, вероятно, для достижения пущего драматического эффекта.  
− Земля.

− Дай-ка я догадаюсь. Подвал в резиденции Севелан, – сказал Вила таким тоном, словно отчаянно хотел услышать возражения.

Дэйна сделала отважную попытку, но, к сожалению, совсем не ту, на которую он надеялся.  
− Если не считать того, что это больше не резиденция Севелан, − самоуверенно поправила его она.

Остальные обменялись коллективным нервным взглядом.

− Ну, − выдавил наконец Таррант с виноватой улыбкой, − вообще-то по-прежнему ее.

− Что?

− Севелан умудрилась вновь стать президентом, − объяснил Блейк. − После того как ее предшественник пал жертвой несчастного случая, разумеется.

− Она поставила себе в заслугу смерти группы печально известных террористов, − добавил Таррант. – А именно наши. Благодаря этому и не только, кто знает, чем еще она там занималась, комиссар Слир стала весьма популярной фигурой в Федерации. Настолько, что никого уже особо не волновало, кем она была раньше.

− Откуда ты знаешь? – недоверчиво спросила Дэйна. – Только не говори мне, что Эйвон подпустил тебя к Ораку?

− Кому нужен Орак? – удивился Вила. – Это передавали в новостях по всем каналам Федерации!

− Тогда почему я не знаю об этом?

Вила ухмыльнулся.  
− Может тебе стоит чаще смотреть новости?

− Почему никто не рассказал мне? – она выглядела по-настоящему обозленной.

− Потому что мы знали, как тебя скривит от такой новости, − улыбнулась Сулин.

Дэйна кинула на нее недобрый взгляд и уже открыла рот, чтобы выпалить ответную ремарку, когда в разговор вмешался Блейк.

− Пожалуйста, может, мы наконец перестанем выяснять отношения между собой и сконцентрируемся на деле? – его голос прозвучал мягко и тихо, но услышав его, остальные сразу угрюмо замолчали.

− Отлично. Я считаю, нам предоставляется просто золотая возможность, − Блейк проигнорировал скептические взгляды остальных. − Севелан официально станет президентом через три недели. В честь этого будет устроен грандиозный прием в Резиденции Один, на который прибудут все крупные политические фигуры Федерации. Это уникальный шанс убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом!

Глаза Блейка метали огонь, что приводило в некоторое замешательство, так как в то же время они оставались зеленоватыми и опухшими.

− Ты хочешь устроить нападение на вечеринку Севелан? − пискнул Вила.

− Отрубим Федерации голову, − просиял Блейк, − весь управленческий аппарат будет парализован!

− Разве не это пыталась сделать Анна Грант? – спросил Вила. – И вспомни, что с ней стало!

− Да, и с нами произойдет абсолютно то же самое, − сухо прокомментировала Сулин, − если Эйвон раскроет наши настоящие планы.

− Тебя там не было, Сулин. Не шути об этом. Это не смешно.

Сулин удивленно подняла бровь. Тарранту было несвойственно защищать Эйвона.

− Мы, − заявил Блейк, − не повторим ошибок Анны Грант.

Сулин и Таррант переглянулись и повернулись к Блейку, на их лицах было одинаковое озадаченное выражение, им на ум внезапно пришла одна мысль – откуда он вообще знает про Анну Грант и почему он ранее и глазом не моргнул при упоминании о подвале резиденции Севелан.

− Дэйна мне рассказала, − объяснил он.

− Хотела оправдать текущее психическое состояние Эйвона? – поинтересовалась Сулин.

Дэйна лишь фыркнула в ответ.

− Может, мы все же попробуем вспомнить, кто наш настоящий враг? – раздраженно спросил Таррант.

− Эйвон? – невинно отозвалась Сулин.

− Федерация, − сурово поправил ее Блейк, которого ничто не могло сбить с пути. – Если мы сможем связаться с повстанческими группами на Земле и предупредить их, чтобы они были готовы захватить контроль, как только мы пленим лидеров Федерации…

− Или убьем, − злобно вставила Дэйна.

Блейк проигнорировал ее.  
− Это должно сработать! Это сработает!

− А ты ни о чём не забыл? – поинтересовался Вила.

− Да, − поддержал его Таррант. − Как мы заставим Эйвона согласиться на твой план?

Блейк улыбнулся.  
− Думаю, я смогу его убедить, – он встал и направился к двери, словно проблема была решена.

Общую мысль, ясно написанную на четырех лицах, вслух выразил Таррант.  
− Послушай, Блейк. Я не уверен, что это действительно хорошая идея. Может, лучше один из нас…

Но Блейк лишь широко улыбнулся.  
− Не волнуйтесь. Я с ним справлюсь.

И прежде чем Таррант успел сформулировать следующую фразу, Блейк уже шел по коридору, ведущему к кабинету Эйвона.

На какое-то время все потеряли дар речи, даже Вила.

− Ему вообще разрешено сегодня разговаривать с Эйвоном? − наконец спросила Сулин.

Ей никто не ответил.

**

− Что могло заставить тебя решить, Блейк, что я буду заинтересован в продолжении твоей смехотворной войны?

Блейк мудро не ответил то, что подумал: «Потому что ты продолжал ее все два года после моего исчезновения». Хотя очень хотелось. Вместо этого он сказал:  
− Потому что, пока Федерация существует, ты никогда не будешь в полной безопасности.

− Я с трудом улавливаю, как участие в партизанском нападении на президентский дворец может поспособствовать моей личной безопасности.

− Ты можешь и не принимать в этом непосредственного участия, Эйвон, если не хочешь рисковать. Мы справимся и сами.

Странно, но он не знал, облегчение или разочарование испытает, если Эйвон сейчас согласится с ним.

− О, нет, – взгляд у Эйвона стал жутковато-мечтательным. Ну, точнее, более жутким, чем был в эти дни, что говорило о многом. − Нет, если собираемся низложить ее… Я хочу быть там и видеть это сам.

− Это значит «да»? – у Блейка перехватило дыхание. С другой стороны, он и так в последнее время дышал лишь в силу привычки.

Эйвон задумался. Бесконечно долгое мгновенье лицо его ничего не выражало.  
− Да.

Лицо Блейка расплылось в широкой улыбке, и он бездумно сделал шаг вперед, чтобы радостно обнять Эйвона. А точнее сжать его плечи, что в случае Эйвона было равносильно крепким объятьям. Рассчитывая на большее, ты оказывался в опасности потерять некоторые ценные части тела.

Эйвон быстро отпрянул от него, с отвращением глядя на тусклые следы, оставленные на его кожаной куртке пальцами Блейка.

− Иди, съешь что-нибудь, Блейк. Ты снова начал разлагаться.

− Да, сэр! – Блейк насмешливо отсалютовал ему и вышел, чувствуя себя победителем.  
Видишь, Таррант? Это очень легко! 

 

ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ ОДИН ДЕНЬ СПУСТЯ

Конечно, всё оказалось совсем не таким бескровным, как надеялся Блейк. Не то чтобы Эйвона это сильно беспокоило. Напротив, он наслаждался происходящим.

Один лишь вид вышагивающих далеко не первой свежести трупов тех самых террористов, про смерть которых наслышаны были все, сильно деморализовал силы безопасности Федерации. Конечно, полезным оказался и факт, что вышеупомянутых живых мертвецов не останавливали ни пули, ни лазерные выстрелы. Поедание мозгов стало завершающей вишенкой на торте внушенного ими ужаса.

В частности, Вила очень увлекся процессом. Эйвон был весьма впечатлен свирепостью, с которой его испытывающий отвращение к насилию вор, раскроил череп главного финансового консультанта мадам президент и с жадным весельем вгрызся в его содержимое прямо на глазах у толпы полуобоморочных от такого зрелища гостей.

Разумеется, потом ему будет дурно при одной только мысли о произошедшем. С Вилой так всегда случалось. Однако за такое представление Эйвон согласен был мириться с последующим нытьем. Это была честная сделка. Он мысленно похлопал себя по спине за решение держать в тайне от своих зомби недавно разработанную Ораком формулу синтетического мозга до окончания операции. Недостаток продовольствия придавал им глухую животную ярость.

И раз уж речь зашла об этом… В комнату, где он находился, ворвалась Дэйна, каждая линия ее тела выражала неприкрытое самодовольство. А мегаваттная улыбка могла бы поспорить с улыбкой Тарранта в его лучшие дни… если, конечно, не обращать внимания на брызги крови вокруг ее рта и редкие красновато-серые кусочки, застрявшие между сверкающими зубами.

Она держала в руках слегка покусанный сбоку мозг, протягивая его Эйвону, будто ожидая одобрения, словно кошка, гордо складывающая мертвую мышь к ногам хозяина.

– Севелан! – ликующе объявила она, поднося мозг ближе к его глазам. – Я наконец это сделала! Это… – мозг чуть покачивался в ее дрожащих от возбуждения руках, крошечные капли крови разлетались по комнате, – женщина, убившая моего отца!

Он не сразу смог взять выражение своего лица под контроль, в основном потому, что никак не мог решить, какую из обуревавших его смешанных эмоций безопаснее показать. Сожаление было явно не к месту, а откровенное отвращение подорвало бы его невозмутимый образ. Выразить зависть, что убил Севелан не он, почему-то казалось ему неблагодарным. Наконец, остановив свой выбор на сдержанном взгляде удовлетворенного хищника, он обнаружил, что потратил его впустую, так как Дэйна уже развернулась и направилась в сторону двери, по-прежнему триумфально неся мозг Севелан перед собой.

Ах, быть юной и немертвой!

Он задумался, куда подевались остальные. Хотя и к лучшему, что теперь они находились вне поля зрения. Повстанцы-друзья Блейка наконец показались… было так удивительно, что предполагаемые союзники Блейка на сей раз не подвели его, впрочем, всё когда-то происходит впервые – и если армия зомби была очень к месту, когда нужно было вселить ужас в сердца врагов, объяснить ее существование друзьям будет гораздо сложнее.

Эйвон выглянул из комнаты и, заметив человека в форме, крадущегося по коридору в очевидной попытке пробиться к выходу, хладнокровно пристрелил того в спину.

«Так, и на чём я остановился?» Ах, да. Остальные. Конечно же, он знал, куда они подевались.

Подвал.

Улыбаясь, он направился в сторону лестницы.

** 

Вила сам не понимал, почему в итоге банка оказалась именно у него. Кроме факта, что все всегда заканчивалось так. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел размышлять о некоторых вещах, что совершил сегодня. Чего он хотел на самом деле, так это выбраться из сырого жуткого подвала и подальше от крови и пальбы на верхних этажах, украсть где-нибудь бутылку приличного алкоголя и до чертиков надраться. Если бы мог сделать это.

– Ну, давай же, Вила, чего ты ждешь? – Сулин перевела взгляд с него на Тарранта. – Это же то самое место?

– Да, – согласился Таррант. – Давай, Вила, открой ее.

Вила более-менее собрался, с трудом вынырнув из океана жалости к себе, и положил свои скользкие от крови пальцы на крышку.

На лестнице раздались шаги. Вила посмотрел вверх, ощутив внезапную панику, а Сулин и Таррант подняли свое оружие...

– Блейк! – он чуть не выронил банку от облегчения. Блейк спустился по лестнице и отошел в сторону, чтобы Вила мог увидеть, кто идет следом за ним. – И Дэйна! Вы чуть не довели меня до инфаркта. Я подумал, что это Эйвон!

Дэйна лишь рассмеялась в ответ. Она облизывала свои пальцы и улыбалась так счастливо, словно исполнила мечту всей жизни. Вила разумно решил не задавать вопросов.

Вместо этого он повернулся к Блейку, нерешительно протягивая ему банку.  
– Хочешь сделать это сам, Блейк?

Блейк рассеяно почесал свежую коллекцию пулевых отверстий, собранных его телом для поддержания компании тем, что оставил ему Эйвон, и покачал головой. Блейк же только что исполнил мечту своей жизни, внезапно осознал Вила, несмотря на это сейчас его внимание, казалось, было полностью сосредоточено на банке.  
– Поторопись.

Вила отвернул крышку, приготовившись к теперь уже знакомым (но не менее неприятным) ощущениям, когда стенающая полоска мрака метнулась к нему со старой кирпичной стены, и была втянута в банку к своим собратьям.

Все подошли ближе к Виле и уставились на банку.

Та была полной.

И, конечно, именно в этот момент в комнату вошел Эйвон.

Он улыбался, словно пребывание в этом месте его ничуть не беспокоило, словно оно совсем ничего для него не значило.  
– Спасибо вам, − мягко сказал он, подходя ближе к банке, всё еще зажатой в вытянутой руке Вилы. − С вашей стороны было крайне заботливо взять на себя труд собрать ее для меня. Но мне кажется, теперь пришла пора забрать ее на хранение.

– Мы собирались вернуть ее тебе! – Вила чуть сам не поморщился от жалких оборонительных ноток в своем голосе.

Улыбка Эйвона стала еще противней.  
– Не думаю, что я хочу получить ее обратно тем способом, что ты имеешь в виду, Вила.

Таррант выступил вперед, в его голосе слышались гнев и отвращение…  
– Эйвон…

– Заткнись. Не двигайся. Это касается вас всех, – послушные и возмущенные, все они замерли. – Кроме тебя, Вила. Отдай мне банку.

Он протянул руку.

Вила беспомощно смотрел на то, как его рука тянется к Эйвону. Он готов был разрыдаться, чувство, которое не посещало его со времен Малодаара, и тогда это тоже была вина Эйвона. Это было нечестно. Это было нечестно! Они выиграли революцию Блейка, добыли свободу для народных масс, а сами должны были прожить остаток своих неестественных жизней рабами улыбающегося самовлюбленного ублюдка. Это было НЕЧЕСТНО!

И Вила стал бороться с приказом, вкладывая в это каждую унцию воли в теле. Его мускулы напряглись, рука задрожала, но продолжила движение вперед. Он словно в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как пальцы Эйвона приближаются к нему, почти касаясь… Это НЕЧЕСТНО!

Пальцы Вилы дрожали. Всё еще липкие от крови, они заскользили по стеклу.

Банка упала.

Открыв рот, он смотрел, как она резко движется по направлению к каменному полу подвала, как Эйвон, лицо которого застыло в маске шока, делает отчаянную попытку схватить в воздухе кувыркающуюся, летящую вниз банку…

Звук разбивающегося стекла был оглушающе громким. Вила смотрел, как осколки летят вверх, радужно переливаясь, траектория каждого отдельного крошечного кусочка отпечаталась в его памяти до мельчайших деталей. Он видел, как порвалась нитка, как маленькая косточка взлетела и упала посреди осколков. На мгновенье наступила абсолютная тишина, даже звуки выстрелов и приказы, раздающиеся откуда-то сверху, стихли, словно по волшебству.

Тишина была нарушена криками Эйвона.

– Нет! Нет! – он бешено размахивал руками, отбиваясь от темной туманной массы, кружившей вокруг его головы. – Нет! Я не хочу! Я не хочу! Вила!

Вила вопреки своей воле бросился вперед на этот крик о помощи, битое стекло громко захрустело под его ногами. Он протянул к Эйвону руку, неуверенный, что хочет сделать дальше – попытаться отогнать от Эйвона душу или, наоборот, удержать Эйвона на месте, чтобы она смогла добраться до него, но даже если его действия и могли изменить что-то, к тому времени, как он был готов решиться на что-то конкретное, это уже не имело значения.

Душа Эйвона проникала в него через нос и рот, лезла в глаза и уши, просачивалась сквозь поры лица. Он издал жуткий захлебывающийся звук, словно темное облако душило его… и внезапно оно пропало.

Эйвон рухнул на пол.

Блейк выкрикнул его имя и бросился к нему.

– Мы можем двигаться! – выкрикнула Дэйна. – Мы сделали это! Все сработало!

«Мы?» − довольно зло подумал Вила. Но что было толку говорить это вслух. Они не признают его заслуг. Никогда не признавали.

Он посмотрел вниз и, к своему изумлению, увидел в глазах Эйвона слезы. «Отлично. Он убьет меня за то, что я видел это. По крайней мере, он больше не может приказать мне сделать это самому…».

Он повернулся к остальным, те всё еще стояли на прежних местах, не двигаясь. Их потрясенный вид выражал и его чувства тоже. В виде исключения. Эта мысль подняла ему настроение, и он смог выдавить из себя слабую улыбку.  
– Ну, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, ведьма не сильно расстроится, что мы разбили ее банку!

Хорошо. Пока они закатывали глаза в ответ на его слова, они отвлеклись от Эйвона.

К тому времени, как они снова обратили на него внимание, Эйвон уже снова стоял на ногах, выглядя так, словно взял себя под контроль. Конечно, он также выглядел так, словно находился в окружении врагов. Судя по лицам Тарранта и Сулин, он, возможно, был прав. Даже Дэйна не была до конца уверена в своих чувствах. Если подумать, Виле тоже полагалось размышлять сейчас о том, как ему отомстить Эйвону за тот ад, в котором они жили эти два месяца. Не упоминая о том маленьком обстоятельстве, что их всех убили из-за него.

Они все посмотрели на Блейка, всё еще молча стоявшего рядом с Эйвоном. Если кого и можно было полностью оправдать за желание выместить зло на Эйвоне, так это Блейка.

Блейк улыбнулся. Его глаза сверкнули. Он похлопал Эйвона по спине.

– Давай, Эйвон, – весело сказал он. – Теперь, когда ты пришел в себя, настало время встретиться с любящим тебя народом.

– Что? – вопрос вырвался из пяти глоток одновременно, в том числе и изо рта Эйвона.

– Людям, – небрежно пояснил Блейк, – нужен номинальный лидер. Разве вы не слышите их даже здесь?

Действительно, теперь, когда их внимание отвлеклось от Эйвона, они услышали их. Звук был слабый, но то, что они вообще слышали его через толстые стены подвала, означало, что издавало его довольно большое количество народу. Сотни людей ликовали, кричали, скандировали…

– Это твоя революция, Блейк, – голос Эйвона был хриплым, но сдержанным.

– Наша революция, Эйвон. Или, вернее, твоя революция, – Блейк улыбнулся окружавшим его, ошеломленным и ничего непонимающим. – Им сейчас нужен кто-то, чтобы возглавить их. Известный лидер повстанцев.

Он ухмыльнулся Эйвону.

– Конечно, – сказала Дэйна, неуверенно делая шаг вперед. – Но, безусловно, именно ты, Блейк…

– Взгляни на меня. На всех нас! Люди Земли вряд ли признают гниющий труп своим лидером!

Лицо Эйвона озарилось жутким пониманием. Вила подавил смешок, глядя на него.

– Нет, Блейк…

– Да, Эйвон, – Блейк наклонился ближе, прямо к уху Эйвона, и шепотом, впрочем, не настолько тихим, чтобы его не услышали остальные, добавил:  
– Я считаю, что ты мне должен.

Таррант угрожающе ухмыльнулся.  
– Знаешь, Эйвон, думаю, он прав.

Сулин молча погладила свое оружие и улыбнулась.

– Будь ты проклят, Блейк.

Блейк сделал рукой жест «только после вас», указывая на лестницу. Эйвон еще минуту просто стоял на месте, сверля их всех ледяным взглядом.

Затем вздохнул, повернулся и стал медленно подниматься по лестнице, а по пятам за ним следовал его будущий серый зомби-кардинал, который уже вовсю сыпал советами, что ему говорить в своей речи по поводу победы.

На этот раз Вила захихикал вслух.  
– Ну, − сказал он, быстро направляясь в сторону лестницы, – кажется, Блейк всё же отомстил! «Всё обернулось не совсем так, как мы ожидали, но в итоге мы достигли своей цели!».

Смеясь, его немертвые товарищи последовали за ним… навстречу народу Эйвона.


End file.
